Growing Up
by WanderingGambler
Summary: There are times when we all have to realise that in order to grow up, we all need to start out acting just a little bit childish.  Series of Nagato and Yahiko drabbles
1. The Birds and The Bees

_A/N: This is more beyond old crap from my Quizilla account, but since I do love these two ever so much, I thought I might as well post it. As with everything I write, I can only ask that you try to tolerate it as much as possible.  
_

* * *

"Hey, Nagato!" The crimson-haired boy's head snapped up, his eyes momentarily meeting those of his – slightly more boisterous – team mate, who had just burst into the room, waving around several glossy sheets of paper. "I found this in Jiraiya-sensei's study ain't it neat?" He immediately pushed the sheets of paper right into Nagato's field of vision, leaving his face to turn a colour which rivalled the redness of his hair.

"W-Wh-What's he doing to her?" Nagato finally managed to stutter out, after at least a minute of him, sat there, shaking in fear.

"Jeez, you don't already know? You're such a baby."

"I'm not! It's just that...that's got to be hurting her..."

"Well, if you think that's bad..." Yahiko shrugged as he turned to the next page. Unfortunately for him, he received no reply, since the instant he did so, his oh so innocent friend had already passed out. "Tch. Baby."


	2. Konan's Cooking Sucks

"Ugh. Somethin' really stinks in here... Jiraiya-sensei didn't try to rig up the plumbing again did he?" Yahiko asked as entered the room, the deep mental scarring still remaining after Jiraiya's last DIY escapade.

"Oh, no, he's out on a mission..." Nagato replied, shaking his head."...That's just Konan..."

"Nagato don't be so mean! She doesn't smell _that _bad!" It was extremely abnormal for Nagato to have a bad word to say about anyone. Probably because, in Yahiko's mind, he was terrified that if he ever did, they would chase him down the street trying to hit him with a 12ft metal pole.

"No, I mean... It's Konan cooking..." he replied with a certain degree of nervousness that really didn't do anything to correct Yahiko's mental picture of him.

"WHAT? Why'd you let her do that!" If there was anything in the world that – over that past few months – had embedded deeper mental scars in Yahiko than Jiraiya's failed attempts at home improvement, it was Konan's cooking. "You know everythin' she cooks tastes like the smell of an old person's kitchen!"

"Yes but... I didn't want to tell her that and hurt he feelings..." However, after that night Nagato found himself being violently ill and concluded that next time, it would be better just to act like Yahiko, to prevent Konan doing further damage.


	3. Writing On The Walls

"See! That thing right there!" Nagato let out an audible sigh at Yahiko's misplaced enthusiasm. Not only was he causing a ruckus over a tiny piece of graffiti on the wall, he had also gone out of his way, to drag Nagato out into the pouring rain just to look at it.

"'Call this number if you want a blo-'" Nagato squinted slightly, reading the message aloud... and quickly stopping the instant he realized exactly what it was.

"Let's call it!"

"N-no, Yahiko!" To Nagato's mind, there were only two reasons for Yahiko actually wanting to. One, that Yahiko was even less wise to the ways of the world than he was, which was highly unlikely. Or two, Yahiko was in fact...just a very creepy boy. "...was this all you brought me here for... it seems like a waste of time..."

"Well, look at it this way, if I was an older man, I'd have brought you here for somethin' completely different..."

"Yahiko, you're really scary..." Definitely the latter of the possibilities.


	4. Blizzard

"Jiraiya-sensei~!" Yahiko yelled, practically breaking down the door to Jiraiya's room, dragging with him - a very sleepy - Nagato.

"It's 4AM... what do you brats want?"

"It's like May...right?" Yahiko asked, Nagato merely stood behind him in complete silence, too tired to even know where he was.

"Yes." Came Jiraiya's irritated reply.

"Well I looked out the window and it was snowing an' so I was all like '.god' so then I woke up Nagato to ask him if he thought it was strange but then he was all like 'nyeh nyeh nyeh Yahiko just let me cry myself to sleep' so y'know I thought I'd drag him with me just to prove that it was strange... y'know, 'cuz I can."

"...Yahiko, just go kill yourself." Of course, Jiraiya ended up regretting ignoring Yahiko later on in the day... when 3ft of snow separated him from his porn collection.


	5. Nicknames

"So why am I not allowed to call you lil' Nagato-chan?" Yahiko asked for what was probably the seventh time that morning.

"Because... it's embarrassing..."

"Yeah well y'know what? It'd be a lot more embarrassing if I called you somethin' like 'Nagato the flash' or y'know since you act like such a baby, how about I call you Nagato Baby?... Hey, Nagato baby! How's life for ya?" For some time the two boys sat in the awkward silence Yahiko had managed to create through his overly frivolous nature.

"...Little Nagato-chan is fine..." Nagato sighed in defeat.


	6. Revenge

"Nagato, you really should start learning to stand up for yourself." Konan said, after having seen the little red-haired boy cave in to Yahiko's demands one time too many.

"B-but it... builds character?"

"Is that what you think or just what he told you to think?"

"...A bit of both, actually" Nagato admitted, sighing as he did so "and anyway, I wouldn't know how to get revenge even if I wanted to, he's right when he says I'm pathetic..."

"Oh, but I would." She replied, a devilish smirk growing on her usually angelic face.


	7. Ginger

"Uhh Yahiko..." Nagato began, fully intending to carry out Konan's self-proclaimed 'amazing plan'. Although he considered it more pointless than anything else.

"Yeah, what d'ya want?"

"...Your hair is on fire." As he thought before, completely pointless, there was no way Yahiko would ever fall for something so stupid.

"Huh! Oh my god, put it out!" The older boy began frantically waving his arms, much to Nagato's surprise.

"Joke. You're just a ginger." and with that, Nagato left, satisfied that Konan's 'plan' had worked, and for the first time ever Yahiko's jaw hit the floor.


	8. Melons

"This place really is a mess..." Jiraiya never could find the time to do the cleaning himself and so today, he had employed the help of Nagato. Several hours of sweeping dust under the carpet later and all that was left was to remove Yahiko's stuff from the kitchen table.

"NAGATO STOP TOUCHING MY MELONS!" Yahiko yelled, the red-haired boy practically jumped out of his skin, and Jiraiya to choked on his own spit "...what? Somethin' wrong with my melons sensei?"

"No...no, they're lovely." from that day onwards, Jiraiya never looked at Yahiko the same way.


End file.
